


The Demons in this Hell

by BishPlease



Series: Indigo's Adventures with Frightful Demons [2]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Haunted Prison, I Tried, I can't joke, Indigo is a cat, Indigo is back at it again, M/M, Ryan is scared, Ryan likes cats, Shane is an Asshole, The camera crew don't know what's happening, i should be asleep but i decided to write this, if i'm cold then ryan is cold, it's cold, mention of self-harm, shyan, the fandom is crazy, this is gonna suck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 19:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16225346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BishPlease/pseuds/BishPlease
Summary: Ryan has been a mess ever since he formed a crush on his friend.He decides to bring his cat to an Unsolved episode.





	The Demons in this Hell

Shane blinked at Ryan and looked over him quickly. Ryan had on a jacket, jeans, and a black t-shirt. It didn't seem weird until Shane saw that he was holding his damn cat.

  
He asked," Ryan?" Ryan answered," Yeah?" Shane continued," Why the Hell did you bring your cat?" Then, Ryan shot him a nervous smile and silence settled over the three of them.

* * *

 Ryan nervously looked at himself in the mirror and just revealed how terrible he looked. Over the first few weeks of November, a month after the demon attack, he noticed that he's gotten paler, his health has been deteriorating, his eyes always seemed to be misty, and he's beginning to get detached from the world.

  
He really doesn't know what's happening to himself but he knows he doesn't like it. Maybe it's because he's eating less? Not talking to people anymore? Or, maybe it could be from the scars on his forearm? The last thought sent a chill down Ryan's spine and his eyes wandered to the scar-riddled skin. The wound healed well in the end but he's been getting all sorts of worried looks from others ever since they scarred. It was as if people _just_ noticed the scars and they resorted it to self-harm. It was- It was nerve-wracking, you could say. He's beginning to get nervous around his co-workers because he _knows_ they're staring at his forearm, looking at all the fucking scars on it and then scanning the other, expecting there to be more. He hates it. People come up to him and ask about it and he says ' _I'm fine_.' He really is if he has to be honest but his appearance was betraying the words that have been spoken.

  
Then there's Shane.

  
Ryan doesn't put his strange behavior in a certain box that is labeled 'DEPRESSION' or 'DEMONS.' If Ryan _had_ to put his new behaviors into a box, just one box, he'd put it into a box labeled 'SHANE.'

  
Shane did absolutely nothing wrong. He really didn't. It was just that on the night of getting attacked from whatever strange evil force that was out there did Ryan really did begin to form a crush on the man. Shane actually helped him with the scratches and assured him he was safe at the darkest hours of the night. It was then during the morning the very next day that Ryan realized he fell in love with the asshole.

  
Ryan continued having a normal friendship with Shane, not changing his behavior at all except the fact that everything was falling down a deep dark pit that he couldn't climb out of just because he was in love with him. Ryan wants to tell Shane badly but he knows that he can't. He'll get rejected. He just knows it. So, Ryan suffers. If he could explain it properly, he'd probably say that it was like standing behind a thick pane of glass and watch the outside world do their thing but it would be all about Shane. He would interact with Shane but that bulletproof glass was the only thing keeping his thoughts to himself.

  
Ryan fell for Shane and he can't say it. It's the most frustrating thing he's ever experienced.

  
Ryan headed out of the bathroom and the morning light filtered in through the windows, letting the small apartment turn a bright orange. Indigo was lying across on the kitchen counter, despite the fact that Ryan has been telling her _not_ to do just that for weeks. He scolded," Indigo! For fuck's sake, off the counter." Indigo lifted her head off of the warm countertop and mewled at Ryan in annoyance before sitting up, stretching and sitting properly on the counter, staring down her owner.

  
Ryan picked up Indigo and ignored how she meowed in protest. He said, holding the black ball of fur in front of his face," If you stop, I'll actually feed you." Indigo's protests died down and Ryan victoriously put the cat down and padded into the kitchen, his socked feet quieting his footsteps. His hands found a bag of cat food and he poured the pebble-like food into Indigo's food bowl. He watched as Indigo bolted at the food bowl as if it was a mouse and began to eat the food faster than anyone could imagine. Ryan continued to pour in some water into another bowl and he began his morning rituals.

* * *

 

It was only a few days later when Ryan and Shane were actually allowed to go somewhere for Unsolved.

  
The two were going to be headed to an old prison that was located in a small town in Robin, Maine. It was the first time in a month since Ryan actually went to another haunted destination. Ryan may believe in ghosts, spirits, demons- whatever you want to call them but getting physically attacked by one? It freaks him out.

  
There was only a big mishap. Ryan and Shane had to take different flights to head to the same place due to accidental mix-ups. It might not mean anything, right? Well, he probably made the worst or best mistake of his life.

  
Ryan finished packing the last of his equipment and huffed. He set down his bag and Indigo meowed in protest, jumping up onto the laid suitcase and not moving. Her emerald green eyes made the shorter man nervous and he asked," What?" Indigo meowed again, her tail wrapping around herself but it didn't give much effect since her long floofy fur was pooling around her like a blanket. Her tail just blended in with the blanket of fur.

  
Ryan didn't think much of it and left the room so he could have a cup of coffee. Indigo didn't follow.

  
It was at the last minute that Ryan realized Indigo wanted to come with and wouldn't budge unless he was taking her with him. Ryan deadpanned," You can't be serious." Indigo stared back with her enchanting, unblinking emerald green eyes innocently. Ryan sighed and it was then that he decided that he'd bring her with him but for only this one investigation.

  
This is what brings Ryan, Indigo, and Shane to now. Ryan held Indigo close to himself, feeling safe nearby the cat and warm when a cold breeze swept over the trio. The camera crew was still setting up and hasn't seen the problem quite yet.

  
Shane asked," Do you realize-?" Ryan said," She wouldn't give my suitcase back." Shane felt laughter bubble in his throat and he began to laugh at the excuse. Ryan eventually joined in, wheezing and gasping for breath. Indigo curiously glanced up at her owner and at her owner's crush.

  
TJ was confused as fuck why a cat was here but decided to roll with it. The others didn't really mention it.

  
Shane called," Come out motherfuckers!" Shane wheezed and said," Jesus- Dude, you don't need to fucking-" He watched as Shane continued assaulting the ghosts and Ryan jumped when he felt something touch his shoulder. Indigo hissed and batted at something that Ryan couldn't see but that wasn't the least of his worries. He simply hugged the cat closer. Ryan said," Holy shit- Shane, something touched my shoulder!" He looked up to see Shane who was on the other side of the creepy ass cellblock by now. Ryan made his way over and stopped beside Shane, asking," What?" The event moments ago was long forgotten when he realized they were standing in front of a set of stairs that went down into a basement under the prison and _holy shit_ it was fucking dark.

  
Shane said," It was probably some ghosts caressing your shoulder." Ryan shivered and glared dangerously at Shane. He mumbled," Shut up, asshole." Shane shined his flashlight down the steps and Ryan cringed when he saw that a part of the ceiling in the basement had fallen in. It must've happened a bit ago since dust coated the concrete. He said," We can't go down there. The ceiling will collapse on us if we do." Shane hummed in thought and said," Yeah, it probably will."

  
The camera crew eventually left to their hotel and Ryan and Shane set up their sleeping bags as Indigo curiously sniffed the camera that was still recording. It seemed like that all the shadows that sent Ryan chills down his spine retreated out of the room and he couldn't really place exactly why. He jumped when he heard a 'shit!' and the sound of a thud. He spun around, expecting the worst, only to burst out into laughter.

  
Indigo was sitting triumphantly on Shane's stomach while Shane himself was groaning in pain. Ryan said once his laughter died down," I'm surprised you haven't been attacked by demons yet but my damn cat managed to take you down instead." Shane asked, getting up," Ooooh, is that an insult for the demons?" Ryan's heart sped up once he realized his mistake and he rolled his eyes, trying to hide his sudden fear. He had a brief flashback of what happened the last time they slept at a creepy place like this and absentmindedly rubbed his forearm. From seeing Ryan's discomfort, Shane shut up and instead headed to bed on the oh so lovely floor. Ryan slipped into his sleeping bag and rested his head on his pillow. He paused, expecting some noise to startle him like it usually went but he was a bit surprised (and relieved) when he heard absolutely nothing.

  
Indigo lied down next to Ryan and was quick to fall asleep.

  
Ryan turned in his sleeping bag and felt like he was watched. He could hear that Shane was asleep and he had a terrible feeling in his gut. It wasn't like a feeling of danger but more of one of relating to _'something's in my room right now but I really don't want to wake my parents because they'll be pissed'_   type of feeling.

  
It felt like moments later when Ryan was woken up by Shane. Wait, did he fall asleep? He mumbled," What?" It was still dark and at that moment, a wave of cold hit him as if someone threw a brick at him. Shane asked," Jesus, how fucking cold are you?" Worry was hinted at the edges of his words and Ryan huffed. He lied," I'm fine." Shane asked," Do you realize you're the worst liar ever?" The sound of Shane getting closer to Ryan filled the air and suddenly warmth blossomed beside him, pooling at his skin and beginning to warm him up. Unknown to his groggy mind, Shane wrapped his arms around him and was trying to warm him up. Ryan was quick to fall asleep and so was Shane.

  
Indigo sat next to the camera and curiously sniffed it but a knowing gleam was in her eyes.

  
Once the video was released, the fandom went batshit crazy once they found out a **_cat_** of all things was taken on their adventure to the haunted prison. Of course, the cuddling was edited out of the video.

**Author's Note:**

> This really shouldn't have taken me two hours to write this.
> 
> Hope it's worth it.


End file.
